flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh cards
Yugioh cards are the basis of the Yugioh universe as everything relates to them. Yugioh cards have become a phenomena spawning from various T.V. shows to video games. How To Play *Design a deck containing at least forty to sixty cards in your deck (Excluding fusion deck). *There are several types of cards to choose from including monsters, spell, and trap cards. (Full List Seen Below). *Observe the Yu-Gi-Oh! board in which the game is played including the different parts of the board such as the deck zone, fusion zone, graveyard, and field. *Each duelist starts off with 8,000 life points and any monster destroyed in battle is sent into the graveyard. *A coin is flipped or a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors is played in order to decide which duelist has the first turn to draw, and five cards are drawn by each duelist followed by a draw phase each turn after. *'The way to win the duel is to defeat your opponent by making his life points reach zero, by making him have no cards left in his deck, or by a special card effect.' 'Rules' *Each card is limited to three or less per deck, unless it is semi-limited, limited or forbidden. *The card limit for a deck is sixty cards and the minimum cards allowed in a deck are forty. *The extra deck in which the fusion cards and Syncro cards are stored has a limit of fifteen cards. *The forbidden and limited lists must be followed according to tournaments. Normal Monsters Normal Monsters are yellow faced cards and have no special ability. Effect Monsters Effect Monsters are orange faced cards and have one or more special abilities. Ritual Monsters Ritual Monsters are blue faced cards that can only be special summoned by using a ritual spell card, as well as sending from your field and/or hand monsters whose stars equal or exceed the number of stars on the ritual monster. Fusion Monsters Fusion Monsters are violet faced cards that can be special summoned by using Polymerization or a similar effect. Synchro Monsters Synchro Monsters are white faced cards that can be special summoned from the Extra Deck by a Tuner monster and other monsters. Xyz Monsters Xyz Monsters are black faced monster cards that are special summoned from the extra deck by stacking them on top of the required tribute monsters. Spell Cards Spell Cards are green faced cards and are used for their game-changing effects. They can be activated anytime during your turn and make up a significant amount of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Continuous Spell Cards Continuous Spell Cards are similar to regular spell cards, but last for more than one turn. They remain on the field until they are destroyed by another card effect. Field Spell Cards Field Spell Cards affect playing conditions for both players, including changes in attack and defense, summoning conditions, etc. Ritual Spell Cards Ritual cards are used to Special Summon Ritual Monsters Normal Trap Cards Normal Trap are purple faced cards, and can be activated in response to an opponent's actions. Continuous Trap Cards Continuous Trap Cards are traps with effects that continue while they are on the field. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Trading Card Game Category:Browse